This invention relates to a mechanism for effecting a connection between the push rod actuated by a fluid pressure actuator and a yoke assembly carried on a slack adjuster in a vehicle fluid pressure braking system.
Modern fluid pressure braking system for heavy duty trucks include a pneumatic actuator, which is communicated to an air pressure source when a brake application is effected, a push rod, which transmits movement of the fluid pressure actuator, and a slack adjuster, which transmits linear motion of the push rod into rotary motion for actuating the vehicle cam actuated brakes. More recently, slack adjusters having a mechanism which automatically effects brake adjustment when the clearances between the brake shoes and the brake drum become too great have been introduced. These automatic slack adjusters include a yoke assembly which is pivotally connected to the lever which effects the brake application and to an adjusting linkage which effects the automatic adjustment operation. The yoke assembly is connected to the push rod which transmits the movement of the aforementioned fluid pressure actuator. However, assembly of automatic slack adjusters to the push rods has been quite time-consuming, particularly in view of the fact that automatic slack adjusters are commonly mounted in very tight spaces, and use push rods which are relatively short. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a mechanism which can effect the connection between the actuator push rod and the yoke assembly carried by the slack adjuster in a minimum amount of time and in a relatively simple and effective manner.